The Jedi against Band Teachers
by JediYvette
Summary: A jedi padawan hates her former band teacher


The Jedi Against Band Teachers  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. The elements in this story bashing band teachers is from my person experience and is strictly my opinion/view point. Not all the events in this story happened to me, but most of them did. I don't hate all band teachers, just my former one.  
Note to reviewers of previous stories: These stories are just me complaining about my school or government. That is it. I have incorporated Star Wars into them to make them funny. That is it. I am sorry if you do not like it. Also, if my inside jokes piss you off, email me and I'll explain them to you. Thank you and May the Force be with you!  
  
Susie was busy studying math. While it was a stupid class, it was also required. "And there is nothing I can do about that," she thought.  
"Susie!" shouted her friend Bill-Ted, as he entered the library.  
"Shhh!" she whispered, "This is a library."  
"Sorry," he replied, then added, "Do you know what Non-Jedi Mr. Max did?"  
"The band teacher?"  
"Yeah," Bill-Ted replied "he said that you didn't attend any concerts last year, and is going to fail you. You can't get into college next year with out that fine art credit."  
"Oh my God," murmured Susie, as she put down her text book, "What the hell am I going to do?"  
"Talk to Mr. Max, I guess," replied Bill-Ted, "And tell them that you were at all those concerts."  
"I guess I will have to."  
"May the Force be with you," Bill-Ted replied  
  
During Required Jedi Meditation, Susie skipped class and walked straight for Mr. Max's office. She knocked on the door. Mr. Max wasn't in.  
"Damn," she said, under her breath, as she tried to sneak back to her Jedi class.  
"Susie!" exclaimed Jedi Master George just before she made it into the classroom.  
"Double Damn!"  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class right know?" George asked.  
"Yes," Susie replied, "I forgot to take my medication, so I went back to my dorm. You wouldn't want me to have another violent episode would you?"  
"Of course not," George replied, then added, "Very well. Go to class."  
Congratulating herself for getting passed George she entered the classroom. Her Jedi instructor didn't even know she was gone.  
  
"Mr. Max," Susie said, having finally found the teacher, "I was at the concerts last year. I only missed one, and I had an excuse."  
"Susie," Mr. Max said patronizingly ,"my attendance records show that you weren't there. Records don't lie."  
"Are you saying that I am lying?"  
"I would never say such a thing," Mr. Max replied, "All I can do is recheck them. Come back in a week."  
Susie walked out of his office, and when the door closed behind her whispered "Asshole," under her breath. This was going to be a bad day.  
  
Studying math again, in the same library Susie was freaking out over an upcoming test. She was failing the class, and this test was the only thing saving her grade.  
Before she so much as look at the Quadratic Formula, let alone use it to solve a math problem, Fred-Bob and Bill-Ted stormed into the library, obviously pissed off about something.  
"Susie," Fred-Bob said, "Do you know what Mr. Max did today?"  
"No, I am studying. Anyway I am not in his band class anymore. I have no room in my schedule to take it again."  
"Well," Bill-Ted replied, "He told the Advanced Wind Ensemble what a liar you were."  
"What! yelled Susie, and ignored the dirty looks the librarian gave her.  
"Yeah," Fred-Bob said, "And he talked about what a failure you are. What is going on. What did you do?"  
"I just said I was at the concerts he said I missed last year," Susie said, "Then he told me he would re-check the records."  
"You WERE at those concerts," Bill-Ted replied, "God, Mr. Max is Bantha Fodder!!"  
"What am I going to do?" Susie replied worriedly, "I need that credit to graduate.  
"I'll vouch for you," Bill-Ted replied.  
"Me, too!" Fred-Bob agreed.  
"Mr. Max is going down!"  
  
  
However, Mr. Max did not relent. As far as he was concerned, Susie was not at any concerts and she was a liar. The only way to save her grade was to take the class over.   
"I hate Mr. Max," Susie replied every day she walked into her band class. She was also pissed off, because she had to drop her Bocce class. So much for her becoming a linguist. Of course she was very restful. Wouldn't you be?  
Finally, the semester ended and Susie got her fine art credit.  
However, she still was pissed off.  
Of course she dropped band for the next semester. She was able to re-enter her Bocce class as long as she works over the summer making up what she missed. She was so mad that she had to give up her summer, but at least she'd be able to get into college.  
  
"You know," Bill-Ted told Susie at lunch one dayin the cafeteria at the beginning of the new semester, "At least 4 people have left band after you did. Mr. Max is a self-righteous, self-centered, arrogant, unjust, conceited, egotistical loser-of a teacher, idiotic tyrant."  
"He was before I quit," Susie pointed out.  
"At least other people realize that. You started a revolt against Mr. Max's tyranny. Too bad there is still a majority of suck-ups and teacher pets. The rest of the band is completely loyal, and would never go against anything Mr. Max says," Bill-Ted stated.  
"So why are you still in there?" asked Susie  
"Who says I am?"  
  



End file.
